A Hundred Times
by Sekre
Summary: [SetoKatsuya]“The thing about dogs is, they’re devoted to their masters no matter how they are treated. They would probably have to be hurt a hundred times before they can break that bond of loyalty.” [Oneshot][SxH]


**Disclaimer: Hahaha, yeah, good one.**

**Title: A Hundred Times**

**Rating: M – Yaoi, some limey stuff, MxM**

**Pairing: Seto x Katsuya, brief Kaiba x Honda –screams-**

**Summary: "The thing about dogs is, they're devoted to their masters no matter how they are treated. They would probably have to be hurt a hundred times before they can break that bond of loyalty."**

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this oneshot, its been nagging me for over a week. If you've read my other works, don't worry .. This doesn't mean I abandoned them, not at all! I'm writing chapters for both of them, I just had to get this out of my head though before I could continue.**

**Enjoy! Please drop a review, even if it is just one word!**

* * *

I'm still unsure of when it happened—the exact pinpoint, moment, _minute_ of when I came to love you. I suppose, looking back, there was always _something_ that hauled me to you, but I was too ignorant with my emotions to regard it. Also, looking back, I realize how blatantly obvious it was. There _should_ have only been two people in existence to break my normally, stoic facade: Mokuba for evident reasons and Yugi, just because I loathed being second to a delusional midget. But then there was you…though you claimed me to be a 'money-flashing bastard', there was really no reason for me at all to throw you down. You were a street rat – But not the only one in existence; yet, I always had to prove my dominance in any and every area to you.

At first, I thought I only paid attention to you because you bit back, despite the many circumstances with you ending up on the ground with me sneering over; nevertheless, you weren't the only one to stand against me, demonstrated through the many attempts of others to take down Kaiba Corp.

I never questioned our 'relationship', albeit it was built on hate, until that fateful day on top the blimp. I watched you die—it was one of the few instances in my being that I felt completely and utterly helpless. I remember my breath hitching and my actions limited to protocol as your friends ran over. All I could do was turn. Yet, you came back…perhaps I was the last person to cross you mind, but nonetheless I felt some sense of bliss.

It was graduation when it finally happened.

I of course, felt no need for any sentimental farewells. I just took my scroll, said my speech as top student, and left – or at least, attempted to. I had just exited the field, cell phone in hand to call my driver when I heard your voice calling me.

"Kaiba!"

I turned, signature smirk I'm sure, presented itself as always.

"Following your master mutt? Can't say that it's surprising."

Instead of snapping back however, you _laughed_, causing me to raise a brow ever so slight at your reaction.

"Not even you can spoil this day, moneybags."

"I suppose so. I'm surprised you even graduated mutt – Begging to the Headmaster now?"

_Hm_, even that didn't swipe that ebullient grin off your face. If anything, you beamed furthermore.

"Well Kaiba, we can't all be perfect like you. But, for your information, I'm going to veterinary school."

You, a vet? From my perspective, I had figured you were failing most of your classes. Somehow, my expression as blank as it was gave you insight to these thoughts.

"Yeah yeah, before you say some stupid 'dogs can't read' shit, I had been taking extra classes and passed all the graduation tests with flying colors – full scholarship and everything."

I speculated for a moment, of you lying, but the idea became absurd, as your beautiful amber eyes beamed nothing but honesty at me. For some reason, I didn't find it half as revolting as the looks the tri-colored geek and his cheerleaders gave me, I never did.

"Seems the dog deserves a treat."

You laughed…again. _The fuck?_

"Things will never change, will they?" There was something in your voice, sadness or possibly regret that made me increasingly uncomfortable; but I didn't show it, I never did.

"I suppose so…"

In the awkward silence that followed, I realized that this was probably the last of our encounters, since I did not find myself owning a pet in the near future, if ever. In fact, because school was out of the way, I could finally dedicate myself fully to Kaiba Corp, so chances of us meeting were wiry to none.

"Well, guess I'll see you around moneybags…"

No, not yet…

"What are you doing tomorrow night mutt?" I believed you gaped at me for a full minute before managing an answer, in sloppy Yankee-accented Japanese.

"Uh…N-nothing I guess…" That dumbfounded look gave you more the appearance of a puppy Katsuya.

"I'll pick you up at eight sharp – If you are not at the door within thirty seconds of my arrival, I will leave. Dress casually, but loose the two-cent jacket."

I then ended the conversation abruptly by turning around as I called my driver, purposely ignoring your incredulous state.

"Err…okay."

Smirking at my ability of sending you into a stupor, I listened to you walk away.

And that's where everything escalated.

Sure we still fought, it was inevitable, but also half-heartedly. I still claimed you a good-for-nothing street rat, and you would counter with a heartless-insensitive-bastard and we would go have coffee. Somewhere along the way, 'mutt' turned into 'pup' and 'bastard' became some sort of a pet name.

"Jeez Seto, you can smile for once…"

Naturally I ignored you, concentration completely on the computer screen in front of me as you lounged around my office.

"I guess I know where I stand, bastard." Once again I completely ignored you, though my eyebrow was starting to hitch in annoyance. Next thing I knew, your breath was tingling the back of my neck as you peered over my shoulder to gaze at the charts presented on the screen.

"Mind keeping your space pup." Our proximity was unnerving, especially since my body decided to tingle with some sort of eagerness that I figured foreign to me.

Before I could threaten you in an attempt of a second warning, your lips were pressed against mine. I remember it perfectly, with you arm slung across my chest, pressing me against the back of my chair as you started it off leisurely. I was, for lack of better words, petrified – with my eyes still open, gaping at you disbelievingly. You managed to slip between my lips, dipping your tongue into my mouth with a hesitant, yet eager vigor. This was all in a matter of seconds, though I was sure time had frozen. When you pulled away, pink tinged my cheeks whilst yours a deep scarlet. You laughed awkwardly, stumbling away from the chair as you ruffled that mop of golden hair.

"Never thought you to be so submissive Kaiba…" _The fuck?_

That's when you tried to make your escape, in embarrassment I'm sure, but I didn't let you. Instead I leapt off the chair, snatched your arm, and flung you into the bookcase, causing several heavy volumes to stumble onto the floor.

"Jeez Kaiba, I'm sor-"

You didn't get to finish your sentence as my lips crashed against yours. Our tongues clashed against each other, fighting for dominance as I pressed you into the wooden structure, unwilling to give you the upper hand again. Unfortunately, there was an issue of breathing that we couldn't continue to ignore, so we laid there, limbs tangled on the floor, both of us chocking in air.

"It's the _master_ that owns the puppy, not the other way around," I managed to smirk, ignoring growls of protest as I slid off of you, seating myself to your side. I knew my head should have been swimming in thoughts of remonstration, but I only felt a haze of satisfaction as we both stared ahead. Finally, I broke the silence.

"This goes to our graves mutt."

I knew whatever sort of gauche friendship we had somehow built in a matter of months had dissipated. I never considered myself gay nor have I ever considered myself straight. Up until then, I didn't consider the thought of having any sort of 'other' because all that mattered was my younger brother and company.

"Uh…Seto?" I turned my head slightly, acknowledging your quavering voice with a slight raise of the brow.

"Are you threatening to kill me?"

I think for the first time in over a decade, I laughed. I wasn't sure if it was because of your stupidity or the situation we were caught in, but my voice was light and vacant of the usual malice that came with a chuckle. I believe you were pinching yourself, muttering something about hallucinating as you continued to gawk.

We stayed seated next to each other for hours; work completely forgotten on my desk as we both pondered silently.

From then on, I suppose you became my 'boyfriend' albeit we didn't officially validate it for about a month after the incident. I had never been in a relationship before then, so I couldn't say whether or not we were a 'normal' couple. I worked full days while you went to college; we would meet each afternoon for lunch and you would spend weekends at my mansion, in one of many guest rooms. We did not initiate a kiss for several months after the first, though we always stayed close, finding someway to touch each other no matter what situation we were in. It was comfortable, private to the public but exclusive to your posse of friends and my younger brother. They had taken it by surprise for the most part…well, everyone but Yugi. I wanted nothing more than to obliterate that knowing smile off his face.

Nonetheless, they accepted it (even throwing us a party that you had to drag me out to attend), except for Honda who for the most part, threw a tantrum for several weeks. As our relationship progressed, we managed to become more physically acquainted. Mind you, it was just kisses – sometimes light, sometimes not. Eventually you were promoted from the guest room into sharing the bed with me. We still hadn't progressed to sleeping in anything less than normal sleepwear, being close keeping us content.

You did end up moving in, being as half your possessions were already here and after four years of us being together, it only seemed fit.

You were out of college, running a new veterinary hospital that was made exclusive, after my constant nagging of you letting me sponsor it. To be honest, you would have eventually made it just as exclusive without me; you had that sort of 'touch' with animals that I often declared was because you were of the same species and shared the same amount of brain cells. I often went to visit you there, working in your office as you conducted business. I insisted you raised your prices, but you stayed stubborn, wanting to remain at a decent price so all the animals could receive medical attention without money as an obstacle.

You eventually made enough money to buy the place and several branches after that in less than a year, which was surprising since I never placed you as a businessman. Yet, with all the money spiraling in, you never lost your happy-go-lucky personality. I remember one day distinctively, when I came home to see a ten-pound puppy lying on top of my sixty thousand yen dress shirt.

"Katsuya… Mind telling me why there's a mutt in the house?" I scoffed in annoyance as I felt your presence in the doorway.

"You're such a bastard, moneybags." I suppose that had become a sort of pet name as well, because I knew you were wealthy enough to swim in your own yen, at that point.

I just frowned, awaiting your explanation, as I took further inspect of the dog. It seemed timid, scrambling off the article of clothing away from me, seeking refuge from you. You had quickly obliged, swooping the creature into your arms as you gave it a reassuring pet. The animal looked as if it came from the sewers, with patches of hair missing, a glazed over left eye, and a bandaged leg.

"I found him after you left in an alleyway close to work. Classic case of abuse… Of course I took him in, but he kept crying and I was afraid he'd hurt himself even more trying to get back to his master, so I brought him here," You concluded, settling the shivering puppy on a pile of blankets (in what I presumed was a make-shift dog bed).

I eyed you curiously, not at all understanding the nature of animals, no matter how long we had been together. "Why would he try to get back to his owner, which I'm presuming was the cause of his condition?"

I heard you sigh before I felt your arms circle around my waist from the side.

"The thing about dogs is, they're devoted to their masters no matter how they are treated. They would probably have to be hurt a hundred times before they can break that bond of loyalty."

I would always remember those words, unsure exactly why. For some reason it made me pull you closer, allowing me to smell that alluring milk and honey scent of yours that was so much different than my cinnamon. The puppy turned out to be what one may call 'cute' and it wasn't long before you found it an owner that wasn't as busy as you and I.

It wasn't until I was twenty-three that I inquired to myself how deeply I felt for you. Certainly you were above any other person I had ever met and I would've protected you as I would family; but did I _love _you?

No.

Or at least, that was the preferable answer. Love. Was. A. Weakness. Although I had fairly set aside my anti-emotion regulation for our relationship, I was not about to admit to the emotion I dubbed the worse. I think you knew that, for you never asked. So I concluded that you were only favorable company, one I wouldn't mind waking up to for the rest of life.

Perhaps that thought is what lead us to that night that shortly followed.

"You know Seto, you can be a bastard. Do you always have to put a time limit on everything? Couldn't it have just been 'meet me outside when your finished with your shower' instead of 'if you aren't finished in three minutes, don't bother meeting me outside'?" I crossed my arms, listening to you complain with mocking amusement. Instead of answering your question, I gazed up at the sky. I hardly thought of myself as a stargazer, but I did appreciate clear nights, especially with the serenity radiating from the lush field surrounding us, part of our massive backyard.

"Hey, moneybags, something a matter?" I glanced at you briefly, noting the curious look on your face that granted you the label of 'pup'. Feeling as if I lost my nerve, I turned away, taking a few steps ahead as one hand slid into my pocket, grasping an item.

"The fuck, jackass? I skipped conditioning because of you…" I felt your hand graze my elbow and with returned confidence I spun on my heels, snatching your left hand before sliding the white-gold band onto your finger. I then stepped back, a smirk plastered onto my face, though apprehension tingled in my loin.

You gazed silently at the band, as if memorized by the gleam of the moonlight onto the metal.

Finally you looked up and smiled – I had never seen you look so happy in all the years I've known you; those amber pools of yours practically twinkled. I felt my own smirk melt into a genuine smile as I held up my own hand, exposing the matching band on the second to last finger. With that, you threw your arms around me, my own arms quickly finding your waist and pulling you close.

We had never gone farther than kissing or cuddling in the five years we had been together, until that night.

We had used our clothes to form some sort of blanket on top the slightly damp grass before gazing at each other, memorizing each curve and detail. I would say you were beautiful, but that would be an insult for I couldn't place the artwork you presented to me as a justifiable word. With eagerness that seemed to sprout for the first time in five years, we explored one another, with our hands, with our mouths… Hours must have passed by the time we realized we could not nor wanted to disregard the throbbing members rubbing together between us as I laid on top of you, on top the clothes.

Not wanting to cause you more pain than necessary, I entered you slowly, eyes never leaving your face as you enlaced your fingers into my hair in a gasp. As an attempt to make the pain that etched your face disappear, I stopped my lower movement to place multiple kisses onto your face. When I was sure you were relaxed again, I pushed myself further into you, releasing a light moan when your body fully enveloped me in complete bliss.

We stayed like this for some time, letting your body adjust to the intrusion. I remember you tilting your head up to kiss my cheek, whispering into my ear: "Go ahead…"

I nodded; pressing my lips against your forehead as I pulled out, save for the tip, prior to thrusting back in. The first few thrusts were discomfited for you, as I saw your features twist in pain but after the fourth time, I managed to hit something, causing you to gasp before moaning in pleasure.

With a triumphant simper, I moved more confidently, picking up the pace whilst making sure to hit that spot each and every time. My chest slid against yours as husky moans left both of us. I could feel my hair plastered to my forehead in perspiration, mirroring your own sticky blond tresses, which clung to your neck and shoulders in the most erotic way.

"Mm, Seto…" You started, losing yourself in a moan. Nevertheless I know, for I was at the verge of a climax as well. We both bellowed each other's names as we fell into complete ecstasy. It was like nothing I had ever imagined, both physically and mentally and by the look you gave me, the feelings were mutual.

I glanced down, realizing you let your own load out, seeing that white liquid was sprayed between us, as my own load was sprayed inside you. I had pulled out, albeit keeping our position as we both tried to reclaim our breath. We didn't need to talk, for whatever facades we both wore melted and years of bonding allowed us to read each other's thoughts freely. Knowing what we both wanted, I pulled him up, seating him on my lap previous to entering him once more. The night continued like this, us somehow finding the strength to repeat the process until sunrise.

You collapsed in my arms, completely passed out as I fished for my cell phone, which was lost among the sea of clothing. When I did manage to find it, I called and informed my head servant to dismiss all the maids for the day and to call if his brother decided to make a surprise visit from the private school he was now attending in the next city over. There were few people that knew of our relationship outside of friends in family. Only my most trusted servants worked during the hours of which we both at home. The others came and left during the day when we were both at our jobs.

To put it forthrightly, I did not want the press to dig into something so… special. You were mine and I was yours; I didn't want anyone to ruin that.

"Seto… I love you…" As soft as your voice was in the semi-consciousness the phone call had drifted you in, I heard you clearly.

"I love you, Katsuya." You mewled in content before falling back into a deep slumber, leaving me to agonize over my own words.

They were the truth and because of this, I was scared.

I, Kaiba Seto had become weak. You are my weakness Katsuya and I knew there was no use in further avoidance of it; but I didn't want to be vulnerable and I found myself desperate to prove that I was still in control.

Your friends, including my brother, came flying back to Domino City from all over, jubilant in celebration and insisting on an 'Engagement Bash'. You were beaming along with them, so all I could do act. Even if you could comprehend me better than anyone else, I was still a master of deception; for you, nothing changed about me and you were too busy rejoicing with your loved ones to realize I was sulking.

The control I once owned had debauched with that one emotion I had spent my whole being trying to overcome. This loss made me feel sick and disgusted with myself, allowing me to excuse myself from the celebration the midget and Mokuba threw in our mansion to my study on the third floor. The last image I remembered of you before then, was playing with the rather high-tech Polaroid camera that Ootgi gave us, trying to figure out how it worked.

I was typing away on my laptop, trying to find any sort of petty distraction to get my mind off the predicament I established myself in when the door slammed open, hitting the wall in a loud crash, revealing a seething brunet.

I raised a brow, before standing, glaring perilously at the man you would consider second to me.

"What is the meaning of this Honda? Best friend or not of Katsuya doesn't mean I'll tolerate interruptions." When I thought of it, I couldn't recall Honda ever coming around to pay them a visit, unlike the rest of your friends. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, looking as plain as ever. He wasn't unsightly nor attractive – just plain; put him into a group of people and he would simply blend, which gave reason to why he that outlandish haircut for so many years. The only difference between now and then was the dark rings under his eyes.

"Y-you! How could you?" His voice was laced with pure malice as he charged at me, catching me off guard for a mere moment, but not enough for him to gain an upper hand. I sidestepped him, kicking the back of his knees to send him toppling over onto the carpet. I expected him to get up and continue his foolish and abrupt antics, but instead he hunched over, letting out pitiful sobs.

"What are y--" He managed to interrupt me between sobs.

"I love him you bastard! You t-took him away."

All I could do was stare at his pathetic form, letting silence flow between us as I contemplated his words. Now that I thought of it, while everyone else was congratulating himself and the blond, Honda stayed absent from it – unnoticeable as his looks. I had heard plenty about him from your stories, but never once have I ever conversed with him.

"Aren't you with dice-boy?" I inquired, still towering over his pitiful form; I only recalled such a fact because I was surprised when you told me he was with Ootgi, being as the Dice Monster CEO would be considered way beyond Honda's reach in both status and physical appeal.

Somehow the question managed to pull him out of his trembling form and he stood, once again seething towards me with clenched teeth. "I only did it to make _him_ jealous… And it didn't work! Why you? Fancy fucker… You can buy anyone you want and yet you took away the only one I had!"

I did not tolerate his stance, tone of voice, or accusations, so naturally I struck out, grabbing him by the throat in a tight grip before slamming his shorter body into the office wall. "I will not accept allegations from _you_. You're nobody. Katsuya is mine and will always be…so you can take your sob story someplace where somebody gives a shit."

The rage in his features melted, eyes becoming glassed over in tears as I released him, just so he could fall back into a sobbing, pathetic heap.

"You l-love him K-kaiba?"

The question left me petrified, reminding me of my weakness – my only weakness. I didn't want to love you, never wanted to follow that path, yet I found myself here, desperate and ashamed. Don't mistake me; I wanted to be with you, I _needed_ to be with you, I just didn't want to _love _you. "Get out."

He stayed immobile, causing me to grind my teeth in aggravation. I stooped down, clutching the collar of his coat, ready to throw him out of my study when suddenly his arms clenched around my waist, face burrowing into my chest. "You smell like him…"

I was disgusted and ready to end his suffering by simply tossing him out of the window, but instead I found myself removing his coat. The perfect plan had formed, one that would prove to myself that I wasn't weak. I couldn't be weak; I _would not_ be weak.

Skipping any and all formality, I merely flipped him over, pulling down his pants in the process without consideration for the fabric or stitching. He didn't question or attempt to reject my actions; instead he whimpered, clutching the dress coat I had just discarded and inhaling its scent. "Katsuya…"

I scowled, ignoring his stupidity to pump my shaft into hardness, only affective with thoughts of you. This was for me, for my own reassurance, my own egocentricity. You would not find out about this, I would make sure of it. I might have been a bastard, but I would not allow you to be hurt and in a sense I was doing this for us, so we could be together without thoughts of weakness plaguing my mind.

I went rough on him, only considerate about my own interest and well-being. Between slams, I could hear him moaning your name and breathing into my coat despite the pain he must've been experiencing. A flash of white and ecstasy, then it was over. I simply pulled out and zipped up my trousers. "He won't ever be yours." Even the most unintelligent of people would note the threat that lingered in those words.

"I know…but this is close enough…"

We used each other and we loathed each other. Unlikely compromise, but it suited both of us. Thoughts of flaw left my mind, which was all I cared about, and I was able to resume our relationship once more. However, one fuck did not erase my feelings, and I apprehended that nothing really could; but, I could forget my flaw – and I did.

Honda and I met up regularly: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays – All the days you worked late. There was no words, no passion, no respect; he received an oblivion, a moment of being yours and I received the knowledge that I could fuck around and in turn receive my own oblivion of flaw in my love for you.

The engagement ran smoothly, with everything in order. We took our time, we always did and we were the _perfect_. We were better than others financially without the burden of partner unhappiness like most other people of wealth. You had no clue what was happening behind your back, coming home every single day with the same blissful grin and sprightly attitude.

You. Were. Mine. Nothing would change that.

Nine months had passed since the engagement party and I was making final arrangements to our marital plans. I had outlined everything accordingly so that our union would be legal yet private. The ministrations between him and I had on every set day: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Nothing had changed between him and I: he would come over and wait in the study and I would go in, fuck him until I saw that flash of light, and he would leave, simple as that.

However, you surprised me one day by coming home early. Luckily I managed to phone Honda before he left, rescheduling out meeting a few hours later than usual, for you were just here on a break.

You looked completely tired, as I could imagine from the on growing business of yours; yet, when you lead us to our bed, you had no intent on sleeping.

We made love for hours, with much more carnal passion than we were used to. An hour after our last round, you continued to cling to me, seeming to disregard the job you had to return to. I didn't want to remove myself from your amorous embrace to call Honda and fortuitously I didn't have to, for you had to get up and redress. I watched silently, unmoving on the bed as you came to say goodbye. You stared into my eyes as if searching for something, and suddenly I felt like cowering beneath that gaze, which was abnormal to me because I did _not_ cower.

"I love you, you know that right?" Our foreheads were touching, your gaze melting past my facades into my very soul.

I nodded, of course I knew. In public we had to stand at least three feet from each other because any thickheaded life form could see the emotions radiating from your amber eyes towards me, something that could easily get ourselves caught.

"Do you love me?" I blinked, breaking the steady eye contact we had formed to narrow my eyes at the inquisition. Never once in the nine months they had spent together, engaged, did you ever ask that question. For a moment I was unsure whether I heard correctly or not.

"Yes, I love you." In fact I loved you _too_ much, my flaw.

You nodded, planting a kiss on my lips that I quickly returned before you pulled away, glancing at me at what seemed…longingly before leaving our bedroom.

For the first time in nine months I felt another emotion, _guilt_.

Even when I heard his footsteps echoing throughout the hall as he went to the study, I sat there on our bed, immobilized.

For months I thought I was defeating my weakness, but in truth, I was giving into it. Instead of being the never-breaking CEO I was known for, I took the easiest way out, as a replacement for finding a way to work with my weakness, to make it a strength.

_Katsuya, I do not deserve you._

Now that I know what to do, I will not hesitate to correct what needed to be corrected. Slipping on a pair of trousers, I made my way towards my study, finding Honda immediately with one of your shirts in hand.

"Change of plans. All future meetings are terminated and I want to leave now." He glanced up, gazing at me completely flabbergasted before stumbling off the chair, wallowing at my feet.

"No! You can't do this! You can't! I need him!"

"As do I, which is why you must leave."

"No! I c-can't…" For once, after a countless of times of fucking him, hearing him call out to you in the most pathetically, longingly way, I felt sorry for him. My black heart truly pitied somebody.

I always knew I was selfish, selfish for turning my back on my problems, selfish for cheating on you, and now, selfish for using him. I initiated this deal out of selfishness, and now I was ending it out that way, and it wasn't fair to Honda.

"I can give you one last time – Then we part with this all left behind us."

He looked up, tears streaming down his face as he tried searching for something more. But I think he understood too, that it was time to move on. Clutching your shirt, he breathed you in as I fucked him from behind, which was almost lazily, since the action held no more meaning to me. Finally, that finishing light flashed through my eyelids as I let out that final release. I gave him a minute to calm before pulling out and wiping myself off with a handkerchief.

Silently you stood up, taking one last look at the article of clothing in your hands before placing it on my desk and leaving quietly.

It felt as if a burden had finally been lifted and now I knew, I could start over and make things right.

With all of what happened that day, I went straight to sleep – that night being the first of many that I was not awake to greet you. When I had awoken the next morning, it was late – You had already gone to work and I should've too, but its not surprising that you let me sleep in, you always knew that if I did not wake at the designated time, I truly needed sleep. Once at work, I made all the final plans and adjustments needed for our union to be official. In fact, I had talked to my lawyer and advisors and though they disagreed with my proposition, they all agreed that Kaiba Corp was far too prominent for the publicity of their marriage to hinder it.

The world would know about us and we would live our lives together, as it was meant to be.

I came home a later than usual only to find you haven't come home yet. You were supposed to be here hours ago, the hospital never held you that late and you would've called.

Snatching my cell phone, I climbed the stairs towards our bedroom dialing the number to the hospital. The phone went straight to your messaging system, meaning you had already left. Feeling a sense of panic, I dialed your cell phone number as I entered our room, only to hear a machine's voice, saying your phone was no longer in service. The metal device was getting slippery in my hand as I called my men, reading to send troops out looking for you.

Halfway through my demands, I stopped, a glint of light catching my eye on the bed. I walked slowly towards it, only to pale at the object. With my free hand, I picked it up carefully, as if fragile to examine. What caught my eye next was enough for me to drop both the ring and the phone.

"N-no..."

I refused it to be, it couldn't be! A group of Polaroid's was stacked, one photo on top of the other, with the top ones a bit yellow in age.

I picked up the one on top, hand trembling as my icy-blue eyes gazed its content. It was a picture of Honda, with me fucking him against the floor. It was that night! The first night … I could tell by my clothing. I couldn't breathe, it was as if I was chocking on some transparent object. When I finally managed to rip my eyes away from the nauseating image, I saw a number scribbled on the white tab: 1.

The photograph slipped through my fingers, dropping to my feet as I reached out for another Polaroid.

2

It was another photo, of the second time …

I let that one drop too as I picked up each and every one of them, desperately hoping with each new Polaroid, it would be something else – something to give me a hint that this was nothing but a sick joke.

It seemed endless until finally I reached the last one, mouth gaping in a silent scream. It was perfect image of his back with Honda moaning under him, with my discarded trousers to the side to prove that it was a picture of last night. _But how?_

The flash.

Every time they fucked, there was a flash at our climax – I thought…I didn't think…

I could hear my heart thundering in my chest as I looked at the last number.

100.

"The thing about dogs is, they're devoted to their masters no matter how they are treated. They would probably have to be hurt a hundred times before they can break that bond of loyalty."

I blacked out.

I had awoken, hearing voices swarming above me somewhere, as if in a different world. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to close them when they greeted light.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Who was that?

After a moment of readjusting my vision, I sat up, blinking at the medical crew that had swarmed into my room.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, glaring daggers at the sets of eyes that turned towards me.

"We were on the phone Mr. Kaiba. You were instructing me on an order and then went silent in the middle of the call. I heard voices, so we…"

That's all I heard, time seeming to still as I turned my head towards the bed.

100.

The last picture staring at me on tops the others. I pushed myself to my knees as I reached a hand out to grab the Polaroid, but the round object caught me. White-gold, identical to my own except in size. Trembling, I snatched it; oblivious of the looks the others were giving to me as I brought the object to my chest.

For the first time since my parent's accident, I cried.

Honda came by, shaking in hysterics and sobs. I couldn't find words and neither could he as he tossed me a blue notebook, with a message from Ootgi inside.

I always thought you were different – I really did. I always knew though that you couldn't love me like you loved him…but I lived with it, I had to. I just never would've thought…Jou wanted to try out that new camera I bought him at that Engagement party and naturally he wanted the first picture to be of Kaiba. He insisted I come with him, bragging about how hilarious it was to catch Kaiba off guard. We didn't realize, even when the moans were coming from down the hall, what we would find. You guys didn't even fucking closed the door…you never did.

_So he took a picture, probably as evidence to see if it was real, I think we both needed it to believe it. We then left, going to the backyard, both of us staring at that picture. I asked him what we should do… I think we both were too much at a loss to cry; there was plenty of that later. He then tucked the photo in his pocket and said 'it was just one time'. _

_But it wasn't, was it? Jou went home early on Monday, probably too anxious to work those extra hours, because I know I sure as hell wasn't up to my own job. And there you guys were again, fucking away like no tomorrow. He came to me and showed me the picture, at a loss for what to do. Then I answered, 'it was only one more time'. _

_I managed to convince Katsuya to cut his hours back so there was no more late nights – but I think he would've anyway, he couldn't stand five minutes without trembling. After that, we found out your little schedule, came back every time. It went from one time to a hundred. A hundred. That's a quite a number and it was the number of times we got fucked over. We had both been counting, at ninety-nine, Jou decided to go home…to try, hoping that it would never reach triple digits. But of course, even that didn't slow Kaiba down, eh?_

_So now its time to leave. We planned out everything a month ago, hoping it would never come down to this, but it did._

_My company is left to my nephew and Jou's is left to Kaiba. _

_Don't bother looking; by the time you get home, we'll be long gone. Kaiba should know the power of money, and Jou and I have enough to keep as away forever._

_I hope it was worth it, I really do. Heh, don't you think we would've won actors of the year? Because you two were totally oblivious…_

I read the letter several times, trying to find something, anything… But the only thing I found was my own stupidity and I hated myself for it.

But I couldn't live without you; the prospect of it was too much. I looked everywhere, did everything I could. Every country… not one clue.

To think, fate would be so cruel. After years of searching, I found you by accident.

Paris, not at all inconspicuous as it would seem you have tricked me again.

So here I am, staring at you as you watched the sunset. The reds, oranges, yellows, and violets mirrored from the sky onto your hair, giving you a celestial look as you leaned over the bridge languidly.

I haven't seen your face, but I know its you; I'd recognize you anywhere.

Five years, I haven't seen you in five years – since I was twenty-three. I always dreamed of this, finding you, but now I didn't know what to say. Soon you would turn around after the sun finished setting and you would find me standing directly behind you. I was terrified of it, but eager to see you again, even if it was just to talk.

I had to tell you how I felt and that I was sorry for being stupid, for being a coward.

I think I saw Ootgi to the far left, but I dare not take my eyes off you. I think he's giving me this moment, this moment before you disappear.

"Seto?"

Your eyes are wide as you gaped at me incredulously, kind of like the first time I asked you out…

I nod, words unable to form as we just stared at each other. He looked older, but still young, just tired. I'm sure I looked tired too, as I had Kaiba Corp to Mokuba five years ago to search each country individually.

"Katsuya…"

You're holding back tears, I can tell. I felt myself about to break, but I couldn't. If I did, you would be gone and I would've failed you and myself again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you… I need you, please?"

I know I was begging for I could hear my own desperation dancing off of each syllable. I tried to find your eyes, to read you, but they were concentrated downwards. I followed your gaze, leading to my left hand – to the ring.

"Why?" You asked, wondering why I came for you, why I searched for you after fucking around behind your back so many years ago.

"Because I love you," I managed to chock out, my usual stoic façade long gone to reveal a tired, worn one, but it was honest and I think for the first time, you knew that.

"I…Seto…I c-can't get hurt… Not again, it still hurts…"

I can tell. I caused that pain – I never deserved you.

But I'm selfish, I can't let you go, I need you.

I think you knew because you embraced me, burying your face into my neck as I clung to you back.

Words weren't needed, they never were.

You came back to me, albeit there was so much to rectify, I was happy – we were happy.

* * *

**Feedback? Review!**

**Sekre**


End file.
